godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mothra12
2 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 Do You like the fact that they made Godzilla a Good Guy in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster? Or Not? What's your favorite Godzilla suit? from GodzillaIsland7.2 Goji64 again! Thanks! Oh and she's gonna be used, and i couldn't think of anything for female godzilla vs mothra so i rused threw it and i might redo it and add the larva's or just redo the whole match it's self..... lol Yeah i guess....lol Goji64 00:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I love your overload Godzilla character Goji64 00:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) lol wrong page sorrry Goji64 02:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Least favorite Godzilla So, if MusukoGoji is your favorite Godzilla suit, then, what is your least favorite Godzilla suit? from GodzillaIsland7.2 Your Way of looking at it If you don't like those suits for those reasons, then, That's perfectly fine because that's your way of looking at it. The way I look at it is that KingGoji & DaisensoGoji look pretty good, while MusukoGoji looks really bad because the head is too human-like in design, the face looks kinda weird & that his spines looked awful, but again, this is my way of looking at it because everyone's gotta have a different way to look at things, otherwise the world would be boring. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Godzilla Movies Yes, I did & to tell you the truth, I actually watched all of the Godzilla movies, And Here's what I thought about them: Good: *Gojira *Godzilla Raids Again *King Kong vs. Godzilla *Mothra vs. Godzilla *Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster *Invasion of Astro-Monster *Ebirah, Horror of the Deep *Son of Godzilla (even though I hated the Godzilla suit in that movie) *Destroy All Monsters *All Monsters Attack (Yeah, That's Right! I Liked It!) *Godzilla vs. Hedorah *Godzilla vs. Gigan *Godzilla vs. Megalon *Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla *Terror of Mechagodzilla *Godzilla vs. Biollante *Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (It was my first ever Godzilla movie I watched as a Godzilla fan & I loved it) *Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle For Earth *Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II *Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla *Godzilla vs. Megaguirus *Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (I personally think King Ghidorah works great as a good guy) *Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla *Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S. *Godzilla: Final Wars Bad: *The Return of Godzilla (Because My first Godzilla film of the 80's was Godzilla vs. Biollante so therfore, I would say that this movie tried to make you & I look stupid because they tried to make you & I think Godzilla died when really, he didn't even though the Godzilla suit in that movie looked great, So In my Opinion, That was a really bad start for the Heisei series) *Godzilla vs. Destoroyah (That was a really lame way to end the Heisei series because It tried to make you think that there is going to be a sequel after this movie when really, there isn't going to be (So once again, this movie tried to make you & I look stupid) & the ending was horrible because it made me cry, I don't watch a movie to cry! I watch a movie to be entertained & I wasn't even entertained at all!) *Godzilla 2000: Millennium (I Mean, A Monster That Has The Abillity to Swallow Other Monsters Whole?! That's not cool! it's disgusting!) And that's what I think of All 28 Godzilla movies. from GodzillaIsland7.2 My Opinion on Son of Godzilla Well, I personally think Son of Godzilla was great, I actually like the Minya character (Why he got so much hate? I'll never know) because he looks silly/cute/funny-looking, Kamacuras & Kumonga they're okay but they're not too special (but hey! at least it's not Orga!) & Unfortunately for Godzilla, he looks really bad (but that doesn't mean the movie is), My Favourite parts of the movie is where Godzilla's trying to sleep while Minya plays jump rope with is tail, Also the part where Minya shakes & makes a squeaking sound because he doesn't wanna listen to his dad while Godzilla drags him by his tail & Also the part where Godzilla teaches Minya how to breathe a Radioactive Heat Ray & The Ending was very heart warming because when Minya fell down into the ground, Godzilla came back to get him up & cover his body because it was a touching moment & that was very nice of Godzilla to actually do that. So overall, Son of Godzilla was a great movie, even though the Godzilla suit looked pretty bad, the movie itself was still pretty good. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Your Welcome Your Welcome. from GodzillaIsland7.2 The Godzilla video games What Godzilla game do you have? Well me Godzilla Unleashed(PS2 version). The most I like to use and strongest I use is Orga. It's easy using Orga. Spacegodzilla in the PS2 version of Godzilla Unleashed make crystals but......it's not energy its attacking. He is also slow. I like him but I don't like using him. By the way did I told you it was my birthday yesterday. DestroyerZilla 26 April. Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack was a great movie. If King Ghidorah is the good guy wouldn't that be he is a mutated Earth Defender. I know after the Dorats got hit by the bomb they turned into a no cute but awesome King Ghidorah. Funny Godzilla pictures Have you seen my Godzilla teaching Georaphy to the dinos yet? Your Kaiju searching on a Kaiju Website was hilarious. I mean where did you get that picture? I'll put a new picture on my profile. p.s. It was my birthday yesterday. from DestroyerZilla(Aqlan Thaqif). Sure Okay Sure. from GodzillaIsland7.2 yes, yes. and yesGoji64 23:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) lol lol thanks! and did you see ultima space g 2000 vs overload godzilla the ending is awesome, lol my monster vs. your monsterGoji64 00:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome Your Welcome. from GodzillaIsland7.2 i will, and thanks No Fanzilla Yet Sadly, I haven't, although, I'd love to one day. from GodzillaIsland7.2 i like your fanzilla Yes Yes, Yes I did. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Why My Page is Blank It's because I haven't thought of which stuff I should add on, but, I'm Going to. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Yes I created Queen Quirus, why do you ask? Yes Mothra12, I created Queen Quirus. Is there something wrong? Oh, and thanks for the spaces on my fanzillas. Thanks Why Thank You, It's cool that you love all of the Godzilla suits except for KingGoji & DaisensoGoji since that's your opinion & Yes It does. from GodzillaIsland7.2 k lol ill see what i can doGoji64 21:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi This is Godzillabrawler. I knew Biollante was a girl, thank you very much. Ha! Anyway, I do like Mario, but Sonic is better. Sorry if I can't comment on your fanzilla. I've been busy on Fanon Wiki, voting on things, making game ideas, and the like. But if I ever get back to being active on Wikizilla, I'll try and remember. Peace out! Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 15:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) feather godzilla she's cool...Goji64 17:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) lol, thank you, thank you and yes i have its pretty coolGoji64 19:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) also Korean Godzilla is gonna also be used in the sequel of Ultima vs. Overload GodzillaGoji64 19:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) New Match Lol np and did you see my newest match Gigan (Showa) vs. Ghidorah (Heisei)Goji64 19:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i didnt really like the photo i made it on MS PaintGoji64 20:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) yeah yeah...but no affence he looks kinda sillyGoji64 20:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) lolGoji64 20:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Message!!!!! Come see my talk page Supermonkey 300 please!!!!!!!!!!!! Supermonkey 300 20:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 Yes, Godzilla Island Well personally, I'm not that high on Godzilla Island, But I Do like the show & Yes I did see your Fanzilla & it was great. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Your Welcome Your Welcome. from GodzillaIsland7.2 lol lol idkGoji64 23:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) .................. Goji64 03:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) coolGoji64 17:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) !!!!!! YOU SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Supermonkey 300 19:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Mothra12